El pequeño hugo
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - George sabe que las cosas no están bien cuando Hugo anda cerca, pero no lo puede evitar.


**El pequeño Hugo**

**Resumen: **George sabe que las cosas no están bien cuando Hugo anda cerca, pero no lo puede evitar.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **George Weasley, Hugo Weasley.

**Géneros**: Romance 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa:** Sí

**Beta: **

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

George odiaba cuando su sobrinito venía a verlo. No es que detestara abiertamente el que el chico fuera como fuera, sino más bien por que todos amaban a ese niño como si fuera una figurita de oro. Claro, Hugo era lindo, tierno, inteligente, tenía unos ojos impresionantemente azules, más que cualquier miembro de su familia, eran incluso más cautivantes que los ojos de los hijos de su hermana y Harry, con ese verde tan brillante. Pero no, Hugo los tenía aun más bellos. Tenía hermosas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas y una sonrisa preciosa de dientes parejos y blancos como la leche.

Hugo era el menor de los sobrinos, por ende era al que más cuidaban, incluso más que a Lily, que aun a pesar de todo lo que esperaban, ya estaba de novia con un chico de su misma edad y que la adoraba.

Hugo iba en Slytherin. Grande fue la decepción en ese momento, por que nunca en la vida algún Weasley había ido a la casa de las serpientes, pero lo vieron por el lado bueno. El chico siempre fue muy apegado a su familia y a sus amigos, nunca defraudaba a sus padres y aun ahora, cuando estaba en quinto año, nunca le había dado quejas ni dolores de cabeza a Hermione o a Ron.

Hugo era un ángel, desde el punto de vista que se le quisiera ver, pero George sabía que eso no era más que una careta. Frente a todos era el hijo ideal, el hermano genial, el primo perfecto, el nieto adorado y el sobrino correcto. Siempre y cuando no estuviera sólo con George. Era ahí cuando mostraba su verdadera cara. La que hacía que George sintiera que sus pies se desestabilizaran. Era en esos momentos en que dejaba de ser el quinceañero que cualquiera quisiera como hijo, para transformarse en un adicto al sexo que no hacía más que mover su pequeño y jugoso trasero frente a los ojos desorbitados de su tío, logrando que George hirviera como hoguera y se lanzara contra él.

George sabía que lo que hacían estaba mal. Que engañaban a todo el mundo con esa farsa de la familia feliz. Estaba seguro que sus padres y los padres de Hugo lo sabían, pero que a pesar de todo siempre les importó el que dirán. Que se quedarían callados mientras él se jodía a su pequeño sobrino, cuando su esposa no estaba en casa y cuando sus hijos salían con sus respectivas parejas.

Cuando Hugo aparecía en la tienda George tenía que cerrar y despachar a los empleados, que al igual que su familia se hacían los desentendidos y no daba oído a lo que lo hacía en la trastienda. Cuando Hugo perdía cualquier pudor y se desnudaba lentamente frente a George, moviéndose de manera indecente y dejando aflorar toda la sensualidad que tenía escondida. Cuando se montaba a horcadas en sus piernas desnudas y se empalaba en el pene erecto de George, mientras lamía su oreja y se empezaba a mover de arriba abajo con la ayuda de las manos de su tío que le impulsaba.

Hugo sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Le calentaba su tío más que cualquier otra persona, y si a alguien le molestaba, que mirara para el lado, por que él no lo dejaría y más le valía a la estúpida de su tía que dejara luego a George, por que sino expondría la relación él mismo y no le importaría arruinar un par de familias en el proceso. Tal como se lo advirtió cuando los descubría teniendo sexo en el baño.

No le dijo a George y estaba seguro que ella tampoco le dijo a su esposo, mucho menos de la conversación que tuvieron luego y en el que ella salió perdiendo y prometiendo dejar a su esposo antes de que Hugo hablara sobre cierto incidente en un baño de un bar muggle que la involucraba directamente con el barman de dicho local y que fue amante esporádico de Hugo.

George sabía que Hugo no era un santo, pero se limitaba a ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Para él, Hugo era el ser más erótico que nadie podría ver y más valía que siguiera así. Por que ni el mismo se daba cuenta de lo dependiente que lo estaba haciendo chico que aun no era ni mayor de edad.

Fin


End file.
